<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>回首/連載中 by hetang_dopamine9595</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689596">回首/連載中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595'>hetang_dopamine9595</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>哲汉, 哲漢, 榮勳 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship, 澈漢, 荣勋 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>回首/連載中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-哲汉&amp;荣勋-鬼怪AU-有私设-ooc-不知道会写多长-</p><p>/</p><p>00.</p><p>他可能命中注定就是来爱他的。</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>尹净汉没有想到自己是这样和对方见面的，在空无一人的大街上，对方手持着一根被吹熄的火柴，烟正冉冉升起。</p><p>「......抱歉。」那人穿着黑色的大衣带着黑色帽子，有些无奈又委屈的向自己眨了眨眼，「吓到你了。」</p><p>「你是？」</p><p>「这可能有点不好解释，但我的全名是崔胜哲，你只要知道这个就好了。」</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>崔胜哲是阴间使者，这是尹净汉第二次遇见他的时候发生的事。</p><p>他先是半闭着眼睛又感觉到自己的接近而微微睁眼，视线往尹净汉脸上移去但并非聚焦在他脸上，尹净汉顺着他的视线去正巧看见醉汉摊在路口，下秒车祸便发生在他眼前。</p><p>崔胜哲叹了口气。</p><p>「不去救吗？」他用半是质问的口吻和眼神看着崔胜哲，对方动了动因为站着好一段时间而有些僵硬的双腿边回答。</p><p>「我只能看，不能干涉。」他戴上黑色高帽，「这是我的职责。」</p><p>之後尹净汉发现自己的生活圈里莫名其妙的多了一个神出鬼没的人，每次遇上他十之八九都在清晨的街角。</p><p>「我以为你是要来把我带走的。」尹净汉故作轻松的边说边递给他拉开了的可乐罐，而崔胜哲有些怪异的看了他一眼。</p><p>「有些话，我会建议你不要讲比较好，净汉啊。」</p><p> </p><p>尹净汉後来知道崔胜哲有个挺好的朋友，同样的也是阴间使者但对方看起来比崔胜哲要沉默许多——身材也小了许多以至於他一开始以为崔胜哲缩小了，但那人只对着他看了一眼。</p><p>「我是Woozi，本名的话，我忘记了。」</p><p>「他开口和你说话了？」崔胜哲听完尹净汉的话之後瞪着大眼睛看上去有些不满，「呀！那家伙当初和我不说话两三个月是在开玩笑的吗。」</p><p>「可能胜哲xi看起来比我要凶一点。」尹净汉笑得眯起眼睛拿起饮料喝了一口，「不过我还是有点怕他就是了。」</p><p>崔胜哲像个得到糖的小孩一样又露出笑眼，左右晃了下他的黑色头发。</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>自己能够看见阴间使者可能是有原因的，尹净汉下了结论。</p><p>但那不重要——至少在大学的期末考周不重要——他惯性的咬了咬笔盖，听着楼上邻居的争吵有些烦躁的叹了口气。</p><p>他才想着能不能有人出现解救下他的耳膜，下秒他又看见崔胜哲出现——这次是穿着整套西服打扮得体的模样——手里拿着被吹熄的浅色香薰蜡烛。</p><p>「额......」崔胜哲有些尴尬地说，「对不起，我忘记了。」</p><p>「作为赔罪，」他抬起头看向他家破旧的天花板，楼上地板又传来重摔的声音让崔胜哲缩了缩身子，「能帮个忙吗？我下周要期末了。」</p><p>崔胜哲的家和他的相比也太大了吧，尹净汉站定在围墙外呆愣了好几分钟。</p><p>「看不到吗？」</p><p>「啊？不是吧，你们两个人住为什麽要住这麽大的房子？」</p><p>崔胜哲歪了歪头又露出他的招牌笑容带着点炫耀意味的开口。</p><p>「因为我喜欢。」</p><p>尹净汉现在更确定他像个小孩了。</p><p> </p><p>「门锁密码是1004，基本上这个家里除了我和Woozi，还会有一个——」崔胜哲话才说到一半，就快速奔向厨房还不忘大喊。</p><p>「呀！权顺荣！你又忘记今天是你要丢垃圾！」</p><p>只见一个头发凌乱的人快速从楼上奔跑下来，接过崔胜哲拎出来的巨大垃圾袋穿上拖鞋往外跑。</p><p>「他是Woozi的劫。」尹净汉突然无意识的小声说道，没有留意到崔胜哲已经洗好手站在自己旁边。</p><p>「也算是。」崔胜哲点着头同意，才又反应过来，「等等，你怎麽知道的？」</p><p>「我也不知道我怎麽知道的。」他耸耸肩，「突然想到而已。」</p><p>「他是人，好像和你一个大学吧？最近也是要考试但这家伙似乎没有在念书，得跟Woozi说一下了呢。」他提起尹净汉的行李往屋内走，「二楼的空房你可以自己挑一间，不过我会建议你选我这半边的。」</p><p>两边的走廊是对称的设计，崔胜哲手指的反方向正传来嘈杂的乐器声音，他立刻毫不犹豫的点了点头，跟上他的脚步。</p><p>「忘了说，Woozi的副业是制作人。」他回头看向他边推开客房门，「你就当自己家就好了，有事情找我们都可以。」</p><p>「对面是什麽？」</p><p>「我的办公房，专门堆一些工作用的东西。我的房间有无线网路要用的话再来找我要密码，」崔胜哲比了比他隔壁的房间门，「然後卫浴在你的另一边那间。肚子饿的话可以自己下楼弄吃的，不建议你自己叫外卖因为这里没有准确的地址，想吃的话记得找我或是Woozi。」</p><p>尹净汉有些发懵的踩着拖鞋踏入房里，环顾四周之後满意的往床铺上一倒。</p><p>啊，竟然连床都比自己家里的床板要好躺，他感叹的想着。</p><p>04.</p><p>尹净汉住了几天过後发觉自己压根没有想要回去住在小公寓单人间的想法，这很危险，他某个晚上躺在床上昏昏沉沉的想着，而隔天早上他小心翼翼的看着正在往嘴里塞吐司的崔胜哲，而对方翻着报纸抬起头与他有些尴尬的四目相对。</p><p>「怎麽了？」</p><p>「不是丶就是，」尹净汉难得的手足无措，但他似乎捕捉到了对方眼睛里带有的浅浅笑意，他又羞又恼的撇开视线，「我感觉你知道我要说什麽了。」</p><p>「我不知道。」对面的人少有的笑出酒窝，刻意偏着头向他眨了眨眼睛，「但我知道你再晚个三分钟就要赶不上公车了。」</p><p>他拉起背包就往外飞奔，还不忘回头大喊，「你应该要提早五分钟跟我说的啊崔胜哲！」</p><p>而躲在後方全程看戏的Woozi端着咖啡杯走出来的同时还不忘取笑在原地笑得不能自己的人。</p><p>「调戏大学生还是很在行的嘛，崔先生？」</p><p>「我对於养成游戏比较没有兴趣，阴间使者先生。」他浅浅勾起嘴角，「还是你想调戏看看大学生？」</p><p>「我可没有你这种恶趣味。」Woozi抬起眼睛冷冷的回应，「收留自己前世的爱情也真是浪漫啊，你说是吧。」</p><p>「那句话我原封不动的还你。」崔胜哲收起微笑，「还是个两轮前世都爱你的人。」</p><p>Woozi少有的露出几秒被白饭噎到的表情，但他很快恢复镇定後没好气地应了句。</p><p>「那是他自己说要陪我三生三世的，和我无关。」</p><p> </p><p>上辈子的事崔胜哲是记得的。</p><p>但他只在某个午後认真的躺在床上在脑海里看过一次，就再也不愿意重新面对那段记忆——对於他来说，他所受到的折磨便是日日夜夜面对生死场面，和内心的愧疚。</p><p>那时候的他，因为受不了生於宫内对於他的束缚和限制饮下鸩毒，最後的画面停止在对方跪在坟前，拿着一简书信和他生前给予他的玉佩，狂风暴雨之中他看见爱人亲手倒出合卺酒，深吸一口气之後喊出两人的名字一饮而尽。</p><p>饮毕，那人双眼紧闭过後往地上用力一倒。</p><p>画面只到此而尽，但崔胜哲永远会记得自己醒来後满脸是泪，远远站着的Woozi有些别扭的往自己脸上扔来毛巾，权顺荣难得安静不敢打扰的模样。</p><p>「很痛苦吧。」Woozi说，「刚刚听到你大吼，才跑来看一下。」</p><p>「我以为要出什麽人命了。」权顺荣心有馀悸的说。</p><p>「......有点，惊吓。」</p><p>「不过也挺好的。」Woozi冷静的转开门把，「至少你知道自己的罪在哪，快还了回去轮回吧。」</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>尹净汉小心翼翼的拉开门，避开教授的眼神走进了教室，拿着铅笔在卷子上书写着答案，不时听见几声同学的哀声叹气。</p><p>结束期末後他伸了个懒腰正想往久违的学生餐厅走去，又想到了什麽停下脚步往反方向走去。</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「现在有空吗？」</p><p>几分钟後他远远看见自己家楼下站着一个戴黑帽的身影，专心致志的盯着手机看。</p><p>「呀！」他突然起了玩心，没想到对方是个和外表不符的胆小鬼。</p><p>「啊！」崔胜哲看清来人之後才收起已经握好并且即将出击的拳头，有些尴尬的挠了挠头发。</p><p>「没事吧？」尹净汉晃了晃手里的钥匙，「我一个人可是搬不动的喔？」</p><p>他看见崔胜哲伸手压低帽沿，自言自语的声音听起来像是受了极大的委屈但又脚步快速的跟着，忍住笑意转开自己家大门的锁。</p><p> </p><p>回到崔胜哲的家之後毫无意外的收获了来自另外两名吃瓜群众的眼神，但才刚把东西放下後就听见他往楼下沙发大喊。</p><p>「呀！你们吃肉不等我的吗？」</p><p>「Woozi说要请客，」权顺荣才说完就露出小仓鼠的表情并且成功得到对方丢来的嫌弃眼神，而同时尹净汉踩着拖鞋奔跑下楼，自动加入外食行列。</p><p> </p><p>尹净汉从小和许多人成为好朋友过，然而奇怪的是，像是有诅咒那样的，只要对方和尹净汉越来越要好，健康状况便会急速下降，最後他只好忍耐着情绪学会自己生活，就连父母也因为这样而不敢要尹净汉回去探望他们。</p><p>家里的经济状况其实一直都没有想像得好，尹净汉命运又是如此所以他也不敢出门打工，渐渐地就只好省着钱搬去破旧的房屋里住，简单的饮食度日。</p><p>他经常想，自己也不是不够努力，大学也是上了一流的学校和科系，就是这样的体质让他连出门接个家教改良生活环境也不敢，看着其他人都渐渐地找到面试机会，他只得窝居在小地方唉声叹气还得思量生活费用该如何花用，热情也慢慢减退。</p><p>至於崔胜哲，他想了想，对方也不是一般人嘛，但即使是如此他还是观察对方好一阵子後才敢接近，起初是极为小心的，後来逐渐发现他不会被自己影响後就放了心自在起来。</p><p>他还是想念有人和他住在一起的日子，有朋友陪他吃晚饭的生活。</p><p>06.</p><p>「顺荣啊。」尹净汉喝了一口水之後难得正经的提问，「你为什麽能待在Woozi旁边这麽久？」</p><p>「啊？」权顺荣肉眼可见的慌了一批，眼睛左右转了好半晌才开口，「因为是Woozi？」</p><p>「这是什麽又回答又没回答的答案。」</p><p>「其实我也有点忘记为什麽。」大男孩往嘴里又塞了一叠薯片，「我只知道我刚上大学某天起来的时候他坐在椅子上表情很奇怪的盯着我看很久，然後问我说，我想不想搬到大房子，我就答应啦。」</p><p>「你们怎麽认识的？」</p><p>「喔这个啊，」他把薯片咬得喀拉喀拉出声，毫不犹豫的直接开口，「我还在南扬州养鸡的时候，村子里有长辈过往了他就出现了。十年了有吧？」</p><p>尹净汉的脑子里不知为何出现了几个奇怪的字句但他选择性地忽略，点了点头拿起咖啡喝。</p><p>「会相遇都是有原因的。」权顺荣叹了口气，用不像是他的声音说着，「可能他欠了你什麽，或是你欠了他什麽，也很有可能是因为上辈子做了什麽。」</p><p>「......或许，你有看过崔胜哲吹蜡烛吗？」</p><p> </p><p>尹净汉手捧着书卷往背後靠了靠，他听见他正靠着的人闷哼了一声往床铺内部挪了出更大的空间给他，还顺手掖了掖被子。</p><p>「净汉啊，半夜三更别看了。」</p><p>「快看完了，再一下子。」</p><p>最终他的靠垫小心起身抽走他的书，替他熄了放在桌上的火光。</p><p>「再三回就结束了......」他委屈的把棉被全数卷走，「又不让我看完......」</p><p>「明天起来再看也一样。」崔胜哲用掌心遮住他的双眼，「眼睛再下去会坏的。」</p><p> </p><p>「崔胜哲！」尹净汉一大清早啪的一声打开他的房门，「起床！！！！！你昨天打赌说要买草莓给我的！」</p><p>至於五分钟前才结束通宵游戏的人自然是毫无悬念的维持原本姿势趴在床上呼呼大睡，眼看温和的叫醒方式已然失效，他原地思考三分钟後决定使用手机播放前几天权顺荣在客厅终於连结成功蓝芽喇叭时放出的歌曲吵醒对方。</p><p>半小时後，被强制起床的人带着大黑眼圈和钱包被拖进附近的超市，还张着大眼打了个呵欠，内心不断循环着"今天是休假，今天难得是我休假"的想法，边往篮子里放烧烤用的肉片。</p><p>「超市柜台广播，今日为顾客崔胜哲的生日，请各位如果看见一个身穿黑色裤子和蓝色唐老鸭衣服的男性可以和他说一声生日快乐，他老喜欢了呢。真心的感谢各位姊姊妹妹哥哥弟弟阿姨叔叔~~」</p><p>......早知道他就该带着他的黑色帽子出门，崔胜哲在饮料放置架前看着两个街区外的阿姨带着妈妈微笑向自己说生日快乐时想。</p><p> </p><p>「快起身过来。」崔胜哲听见自己的皇母慈爱又怜惜的声音时忍不住有些难受，对方的双眼有些空洞的盯着他漂亮的眼睛好一会後才伸手探向他的左手肘，上面有个自小调皮闯祸留下来的痕迹。</p><p>「啊......是胜哲对吧，我们胜哲终於回来了......对吧？」</p><p>「是。」</p><p>「好好休息养伤。」女人很快的收回手，声音有些疲倦，「胜哲啊。」</p><p>「不要忘记如果想要获取你所爱的，始终得付出同等代价。本是只想看你好好的，但本宫......看不见了，你知道吧？」</p><p>她仰天长叹一声。</p><p>「去吧，当本宫就不知道这事儿，忠告最後一句是快走。」</p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p>「我该如何偿还我所欠的？」</p><p>而崔胜哲可能永远都忘不了Woozi那一脸的理所当然。</p><p>「陪他平安走过这世啊，你上辈子的约定。」</p><p>「就这麽简单？」</p><p>「那你怎麽上次没有遵守约定？」Woozi旋转着作曲室的椅子毫不留情的道出事实。</p><p>「你确定你有立场说我？」</p><p>「有啊。」他耸了耸肩拿出手机，对面是在KTV唱嗨了的权顺荣，崔胜哲看着他叹了口气稍稍把电话拿远又保持在能听见对方大声对着手机唱歌的距离。</p><p>「刹那に生きてたけど君と会い......」</p><p>Woozi肉眼可见的红了脸，而自知该退场的崔胜哲在关上门後听见老友有些尴尬的咳嗽几声，电话对面的杂音隐隐约约但直白的表达让不习惯的人在房里跳着脚大吼大叫。</p><p>「Woozi还好吗？」尹净汉拿着冰拿铁坐到饭桌旁边，问着正在煮泡面当宵夜的人说。</p><p>「怎麽了？」</p><p>「他快把地板凿出洞了吧。」</p><p>「刚刚权顺荣终於和他告白了，可能这会儿没这麽快消停吧。」崔胜哲把泡面锅和泡菜放上饭桌，只见对面的人盯着看了一下，来来回回的看他好几眼。</p><p>「.....吃吧。」</p><p>而当他五分钟後看见对方心满意足夹走最後一口泡菜时，又是另一个故事了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>